


Here There Be Dragons

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hpvalensmut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's co-worker Stefan takes him to a Quidditch match and introduces him to an old schoolmate: Viktor Krum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [westwardlee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=westwardlee).



"Hey, Charlie!"

Charlie saw Stefan waving at him from across the canteen, and carried his tray over to sit next to his burly blond-haired friend.

"Working with the Longhorns again?" Stefan asked, nodding at the tear in Charlie's robes that exposed a good bit of his right shoulder and upper chest. He'd been running late and if he'd stopped to change, he'd have missed the meal. The tattooed tail of the dragon twitched on his collarbone.

"No, just caught it on a nail in the barns," said Charlie with some embarrassment. He dug into his plate of goulash.

"I'm going to the Bulgaria-Romania Quidditch match on Saturday," Stefan said after they were both nearly finished. "Gwen was going to go with me, but that Short-Snout she's been looking after is about to lay, and she doesn't think she should leave. Want to buy out her ticket and come along? I can even introduce you to the Bulgarian Seeker if you like; I went to school with him, and I think you'd get on well."

"Sure. That's Viktor Krum, right? My brother Ron was at Hogwarts when they held the Triwizard Tournament, and in fact I saw Krum there when they had us bring the dragons over for the first task."

Stefan nodded. "That's right, I remember now you telling me once that you were one of that crew. Anyway, do you want to go to the match?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds fun." Charlie finished his last bite of cabbage and stood up to carry his tray to the servery hatch. The gap in his robes was starting to make him chilly and he wanted to go change. "I'll bring you the money by Friday," he told Stefan on his way out.

The match between the two teams was expected to be a good contest. Bulgaria had Krum, of course, who was generally acknowledged to be one of the best, perhaps _the_ best, Seekers in the world, but the rest of the team was not up to his caliber. The Romanian team had no one especially outstanding, but the players worked very well together and were all skilled. Charlie rather wondered that no other teams had tried to lure Krum away. The Spanish team at Burgos had a reputation for buying its way into the top of the Iberian league, for instance, but perhaps Krum preferred to continue with his fellow Bulgarians.

It was a cold and damp autumn day, with tendrils of mist rising from the field as the players waited tensely for the beginning of the game. Charlie and Stefan sipped at steaming mugs of mulled pumpkin ale.

"Did you play Quidditch in school?" Charlie asked.

"Not seriously; I wasn't that good, although I enjoyed it. You did, didn't you?"

"Yes." Charlie laughed a little self-consciously. "I had a reputation that was probably better than I deserved. Gryffindor House never won while I was captain."

"Ah, well, you put the flying talent to good use now, with the dragons," said Stefan peacefully. "Here, I think they're going to begin."

Charlie watched intently as the players hurtled into the air. The Romanian team's Chasers were well-coordinated, tossing the Quaffle from one to the next rapidly and evading their counterparts, who seemed far less organised. The Bulgarians' Beaters and Keeper between them managed to slow the Romanians down, however, and after nearly two hours of play, the score stood only at 110 Romania, 70 Bulgaria.

The Snitch had been elusive so far; three times Charlie had seen first Krum, and then the Romanian Seeker, begin to go after the tiny golden ball, only to have it disappear from sight once more. If things continued as they were going, the final outcome was very likely to depend upon which Seeker managed to catch the Snitch first.

One of the Romanian Chasers took a Bludger to the elbow and had to retire from the game; he was replaced by a young witch from the reserve team, and play continued. By the fourth hour, the score was 230-160, still in Romania's favor, and Charlie and Stefan were on their sixth round of ale. Charlie was glad that there was a Floo connection from the dragon reserve to the stadium; he'd have worried about splinching himself if he had to Apparate back in this condition.

"The Snitch!" rose the cry from a hundred throats as fluttering gold wings passed the stands. From high above the two Seekers shot down, Krum cleverly managing to angle his flight just right to anticipate the Snitch's movement, and his fingers closed around the wriggling thing only yards from where Charlie and Stefan sat. It was a spectacular end to the match, and the two men bounced their feet, applauding as the teams settled to the ground.

"Krum! Krum!" Stefan was shouting, and Charlie grinned and added his own voice.

When the commotion finally died down and the crowd began to file out of their seats, Stefan turned to Charlie.

"Still want to meet Krum? There's bound to be a mob down there, but I'd like to congratulate him in person, so if you want...?"

"Why not?" asked Charlie, and followed Stefan down to the changing rooms. They waited outside with several dozen autograph-seeking fans as the team members finished showering and changing and came out one by one. Krum was the next-to-last to emerge. He looked a little sullen, even cross as the press photographers kept snapping pictures, but he signed autographs for his young and not-so-young fans willingly enough. His expression lightened noticeably, however, when he reached the spot where Stefan and Charlie were standing.

"Stefan!" he said warmly. "You have promised often to come, and never do. It is good to see you again."

With an enthusiastic thump on Krum's shoulder, Stefan replied, "And it was a great game today; I picked a good day to come. Do you have to leave, or do you have time for a drink or two?"

Krum nodded. "For an old friend, naturally." He turned and began to walk out, evidently assuming Stefan would follow.

Charlie admired the view of Krum's arse for a moment, then turned and raised an eyebrow at Stefan. "Shall I assume I'm to come along?"

With a slight flush on his cheeks, Stefan said, "Of course you are. Viktor's always been a little..." He seemed to search for the right word. "Abrupt. He is quite a private person by nature, and becoming famous so young was very difficult for him."

Just then they caught up with Krum, and Stefan stopped speaking.

His analysis of Krum's behavior was evidently correct, however, since once Stefan explained who Charlie was, Krum relaxed a little and was willing to accept Charlie's presence. Charlie didn't say much; the other two were polite enough to speak in English, but he mostly listened, only throwing in the occasional comment. Instead he eyed Krum surreptitiously. He was bulkier, more muscular than the typical professional Seeker, who tended to be short and slim. His dark hair and eyebrows gave him a fierce appearance, although listening to his conversation, Charlie decided that he was a gentler person than his public behavior might suggest.

"You went to Hogwarts, yes?" Krum asked abruptly, recalling Charlie from his drifting thoughts.

"Yes, I did."

"You know Herm-own-ninny? Miss Granger?" Krum's face was eager.

"I know her," Charlie acknowledged, feeling a little pang of disappointment. He'd thought, both from what Stefan had said and what he had not, that Krum might prefer men in his bed, but if he was so interested in Hermione, then perhaps Charlie had misunderstood. "We didn't attend at the same time, but she's good friends with my brother Ron. They're engaged, actually."

He expected Krum to react with disappointment, and was relieved when instead he grinned broadly.

"That is good to hear. We have been friends, penpals as you say, since the year I was at Hogwarts for the tournament, but I have not heard from her in some time. I must write to her, to give my congratulations."

He picked up his glass. "To Herm-own-inny and Ron."

"Cheers," said Charlie, echoed by Stefan, as they clinked glasses and drank.

"Excuse me for a minute," said Stefan, and went off in the direction of the loo.

"Are you and Stefan lovers?" Krum asked bluntly then, leaning forward across the table, his elbow slipping into a puddle of spilled liquor. He looked down in disgust and moved his arm, almost negligently pulling out his wand to make the mess vanish.

"Stefan and me? Oh no. We just work together at the reserve. We're mates, good friends, but that's all. Stefan doesn't seem keen to stay with anyone for very long."

Krum nodded. "That is how I remember. But he could have changed." He drank again, then set the empty glass down and licked his lips, quite deliberately. "And you?"

"I'm not seeing anyone seriously just now," Charlie answered easily. He stretched out his legs and let one calf brush across Krum's. "I guess you aren't either, or you wouldn't be asking."

"I'm not," agreed Krum. His expression now was one of undisguised interest. "There is a small hotel nearby, where players stay sometimes."

Charlie nodded his acceptance of the implicit offer. "I'll have to be back at the reserve early tomorrow, though. Dragons don't take Sundays off. Luckily I'm quite good at working on little sleep." He gave a sly grin, and Krum chuckled in return.

"Very good to hear." He moved his chair so that he could press his knee against Charlie's thigh.

When Stefan returned and saw them, he raised his eyebrows and said, "You two seem to be getting on rather well. Much as I'd like to stay, I should probably head back; I told Gwen that I'd look in tonight to see if her Short-Snout has begun to lay, help her out if the old girl is having trouble."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," said Charlie, grinning back.

"Stefan, good to see you. You should come to the Quidditch games more often." Krum rose and gave Stefan a one-armed embrace. "Or perhaps I should come visit the dragons, yes?"

"Yes, you should," said Stefan firmly. "And me. And definitely Charlie." He winked at Charlie, then turned and left.

Charlie flushed unaccountably. Krum said,"His mouth was always big."

"Some things never change," agreed Charlie. "Shall we?"

A gleam appeared in Krum's eye. "Yes."

The hotel was a little run down, but very comfortable. Charlie stood back while Krum arranged for the room in rapid Bulgarian, resolving to offer to pay for half later on.

"Do you do this often?" he asked once they were in the room and starting to undress.

Krum's fingers faltered for an instant, fumbling with a button, but he said calmly enough, "Not _often_ , but sometimes."

"Same here." Charlie admired the line of Krum's body as he leaned over to unlace his shoes. "Working with dragons, there isn't time for serious relationships, except maybe with another handler." He shrugged. "And that's a pretty limited choice. Stefan's a good friend and we've fucked a few times, but neither of us is interested in something permanent together."

Krum was nodding. "It is the same with Quidditch. So much time as it takes, it is difficult." He looked Charlie over. "The dragons, you love them more, or you would not have the tattoo."

"No," Charlie agreed, glancing down at the broad-winged creature on his chest. He stroked a calloused fingertip along its sinuous neck and it arched in response.

They were both naked now, circling around each other. It was Charlie who first closed the space between them, drawing Krum into a rough kiss that left him gasping. They tumbled onto the bed, biting and licking, fingers digging into hard muscle to pull their bodies closer together. The wiry hair of Krum's chest rubbed pleasantly over Charlie's skin. Krum's prick throbbed hot and damp against his hip, and he shifted, twisting slightly to line it up against his own, reaching between their bodies to stroke them together.

Krum grunted and his hand joined Charlie's.

"How d'you prefer it?" Charlie muttered against Krum's neck. "Top or bottom?"

"If you like to be top, I will bottom," said Krum, shrugging. "I like both."

That suited Charlie very well. He preferred to be the one doing the fucking, if his partner was amenable, although over the years there had been a handful of men whom he eagerly allowed to pound him into the mattress.

Charlie nipped his way down to Krum's armpit, sniffing the pungent smell of musky sweat. He licked, making Krum squirm and grumble, "What do you do?" Charlie took a firm hold of Krum's arm and torso and licked again, the taste flooding his mouth and going straight to his cock, which throbbed and hardened even more in response. If he wasn't careful he would come just like this, rutting against Krum's leg.

"Lube?" he asked, and Krum shook his head.

"I have none."

"A spell then," Charlie decided, a little regretfully. Such charms were too quick and easy, not nearly as enjoyable. Perhaps another time.

He leaned over the edge of the mattress, fumbling in his discarded clothes for his wand, and cast the lubrication spell. Bill had been the one who taught it to him one summer, to improve his wanking experience, but later Charlie had discovered other excellent applications.

"Roll over," he told Krum, who stretched out on his left side with his back to Charlie. He drew up his right leg, linking his elbow behind his knee to hold it there.

Peering back over his shoulder, Krum demanded, "Now, do it."

With a nod, Charlie scooted up behind him. He reached down and prodded at Krum's hole. The lubrication charm had done its work, but Krum still needed to be stretched a little, or there could be more pain than pleasure – if Krum liked _that_ , it was a matter for another time. Charlie finger-fucked him until he was up to four fingers inside and Krum was groaning loudly, shoving his arse back against Charlie's hand. Charlie withdrew and guided the head of his cock to Krum's loosened entrance. He sank in with one long stroke.

"Oh, fuck me," Charlie gasped at the feel of the slick channel enclosing him.

Krum made a sound suspiciously like a snicker. "I think it is you fucking me."

Charlie thumped him on the shoulder and started to move, pulling completely out and then pushing in again repeatedly, so that the head of his cock kept popping through the constricting ring of muscle. Krum had obviously enjoyed the earlier arseplay, and this was a technique that Charlie himself had always found very stimulating to receive.

Judging by the sounds Krum made, he agreed. Charlie kept it up for a few minutes before starting to thrust harder and faster, no longer pulling out as far but pushing in as deeply as he could, stroking over Krum's perineum with his right hand and brushing over the underside of his bollocks.

"More, yes," Krum grunted, and Charlie did his best to oblige. He hadn't had such a satisfying fuck in months, maybe years, and although he didn't want it to end, when Krum began clenching around him he found himself erupting unexpectedly into the tight heat, biting into Krum's shoulder as his whole body shuddered in ecstatic release.

"Here," said Krum, and took Charlie's hand, pulling it up and over his hip to his prick, hot and dry except for a few drops of moisture oozing from the slit. Charlie stroked him back to full hardness in the way Krum seemed to want it, fast and rough, until he felt Krum's arsehole contracting on his prick once more as spunk spurted through his fingers, splattering with a sharp smell and accompanied by a ragged cry from Krum's throat.

When their breathing had slowed, Charlie let himself slip out of Krum's arse. Next to him the other man rolled over.

"Thank you," he said seriously, and Charlie grinned.

"The feeling's mutual," he replied. After a moment's hesitation, he propped himself on his elbow, leaning over to kiss Krum, and added, "I'd be more than happy to do this again sometime."

"Yes. As Stefan suggested, I will go to see the dragons." Krum touched Charlie's dragon tattoo, which stretched languidly under the caress. "This one first."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 HPValensmut exchange, for westwardlee, who asked for matchmaking, first time, and manly men.


End file.
